Je croyais pouvoir voler
by x-Lolly-p0p
Summary: .OnseShot. xx Tokio Hotel xx Je vivais. Et c'était un gros problème. Et puis j'ai vu son Visage. J'ai été fan, puis groupie, puis droguée et boulimique. Et puis morte. Ma vie : terminée. Mon choix : sauter.


**Auteur : x-Lolly-p0p**

**Remerciements : Aux Lectrices de ma Yaoi (L)**

**Coup de Geule : Tokio Hotel est un poison. Cette fille, moi, et toutes les autres en sommes des preuves. Alors pourquoi?**

**Blabla : Bonne Lecture les Pussycats... On s'revoit en Enfer, pas vraii?**

_xx Dann spring ich für_ **T**_o_**k**i_o_ **H**_o_**t**e**l** _xx_

**

* * *

**

**W**e**n**n **D**u **S**p**r**i**n**g**s**t 

_xx_

Tout à commencer parce que je **vivais**. J'étais en vie, et ça posait un **gros** problème.

Non seulement je vivais, mais en plus je n'avais **aucune** raison de ne pas être heureuse. Si, encore, mon père me battait, ma meilleure amie se droguait, ou ma mère était morte, j'aurais eu une histoire à raconter. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, quand je vivais, c'était que je vivais.

J'avais alors un nom. Un visage. Des amis. Je savais **presque** sourire. Je m'emmerdais.

Et un jour, j'ai vu un visage qui m'a fait l'effet d'un **électrochoc**. Comme lorsqu'on a trop dormi et qu'on se réveille **brusquement**. J'ai vu ce visage sur une affiche, et ma vie a **continué**. Rien n'a changé, j'ai simplement trouvé à qui appartenait ce visage. Il chantait dans un groupe de rock, il chantait plutôt bien, et je m'emmerdais **toujours**. Alors je suis devenue fan. J'étais tellement **vide** qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de me remplir. Je passais mes journées à penser à lui, et mes nuits à en **rêver**. Comme toutes les fans. Et puis celui à qui appartenait ce visage est devenu connu. Et puis très connu. Il y avait des dizaines de milliers de fans comme moi. Certaines faisaient des trucs **incroyables** pour attirer son attention, et celle des autres membres de son groupe de rock. Je continuais de m'emmerder. Alors, pour m'occuper sans doute, je suis devenue ce que les autres fans appelaient une **groupie**. Ca m'occupait d'aller à tous leurs concerts, où qu'ils soient. Et mes parents ne se sentaient pas concernés. Ils étaient trop occupés. Ca m'amusait de leur faire d'**immenses** sourires, et ça m'amusait encore plus de les voir me sourire en retour. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'ils ne me souriaient **pas** à moi. Ils souriaient à leur public, à celles qui avaient payé pour les voir. Donc, en quelque sorte, ils étaient payés pour me **sourire**.

Petit à petit, je suis passée du statut de groupie détestable à celui de **droguée**. Et tout le monde s'en foutait. J'étais tellement désabusée de tout qu'être **seule**, abandonnée, était devenu **normal** pour moi. Bien sûr, je me détestais. Je détestais **tout** et tout le monde. J'étais invivable. Et je m'emmerdais. Toujours ce **vide** au fin fond de moi. Je vivais, et ça me faisait terriblement chier. Je pensais au suicide, mais pas à me **suicider**. Je me disais « _Pourquoi tu t'es battue jusqu'ici pour abandonner maintenant ?_ » et ça me gardait en vie. Bien sûr, j'avais arrêté de manger, de travailler à l'école, d'espérer. Ce n'était pas un cri à l'aide. Je n'avais pas **besoin** d'aide.

Je me croyais au dessus de tout ça. De la dépendance, de la **folie**, des insomnies. Quelques mois plus tôt, je regardais ces filles qu'on reconnaît tout de suite, celles qui font le tapin pour s'acheter de l'H, celles qui se taillent les veines parce qu'elles se sentent mal, et je les **méprisais**. Je me disais que jamais, jamais, je ne vivrais ça. Et là, je vivais moralement ce qu'elles vivaient physiquement. Je m'auto-violais, je me taillais moralement les veines.

J'avais beau me répéter que je n'étais pas plus amoureuse qu'une autre, que des **milliers** de filles ressentaient elles aussi des papillons dans leur ventre lorsqu'elles les regardaient, **rien** n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Brisant les chaînes de la raison, je me transformai en fantôme.

Les deux seules choses dont j'avais **vraiment** besoin, c'était du chocolat et une lame de rasoir. Je me scarifiais, et j'étais devenue une sorte de **boulimique**, je m'empiffrais et dégueulais tout ensuite. Et comme mes parents n'avaient même pas capté que j'étais limite **overdozée** de chocolat, ils continuaient d'en acheter, à fréquence « normale ». Quand le chocolat manquait, je bouffais n'importe quoi. Tout ce que je trouvais. Des radis, du céleri, des yaourts… Il m'arrivait de me gaver de pâtée pour chat périmée – le chat avait crevé depuis longtemps, on avait gardé les conserves Friskas. Je dégueulais le tout quelques heures après, à genoux devant la cuvette des chiottes. Même les **chiottes** me dominaient.

J'arrivai ensuite à un stade de **dépendance** où je ne les **regardais** même plus. Eux, ce groupe de rock, disparaissaient sous des monceaux d'autres problèmes à régler. Ma boulimie, mes crises de nerfs qui m'amenaient souvent à me graver d'innommables insultes sur les bras. J'avais perdu mes amis, mes parents. Je pensais avoir touché le fond, à chaque seconde j'attendais de pouvoir donner un coup de talon pour remonter. Mais il ne venait pas ; je me **noyais**.

Et puis tout a **basculé**. Un jour, un concert. J'étais arrivée 27 heures avant le début du concert, plantée devant l'entrée, **seule** dans la nuit tombante. Je n'avais rien amené avec moi si ce n'est une couverture et du chocolat. Je n'avais rien à boire, rien à lire. J'ai passé 27 heures assise par terre, les yeux dans le vague, à bouffer du chocolat. Quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle, je jetai un regard vers la foule de **fans** s'amassant derrière moi. On devait être 10 mille filles, à peu près. Concert, **gueulades**. Tout se passait normalement. Tout était **parfait**. En une seconde, tout ne l'était plus. J'ai entendu une détonation **assourdissante**, des hurlements, le chuchotement des chaussures sur le sol. J'ai vu des milliers de filles se ruer vers la sorties, m'aveuglant. Je ne voulais pas sortir, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. J'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu le Visage posé par terre, son corps allongé sur scène, le torse **ensanglanté**. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Derrière le corps du chanteur étalé au sol, les autres membres du groupe de rock se débattaient avec des techniciens et des vigils. Les vigils les poussaient vers les coulisses pour les **protéger**, eux voulaient se ruer vers le corps. Le Visage. Tout s'était arrêté pour moi. Il avait les yeux ouverts, un filet de **sang** dégringolant le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Je compris. Une fille. Le reflet du métal. Une larme. Un cri. Un tir, une mort. **Sa** mort. Leur mort.

On a retrouvé deux corps sans vie ce jour-là. Celui du Visage, de mon électrochoc, **abattu** d'une balle en pleine poitrine. L'autre, c'était celui de la fille, sa **meurtrière**, celle qui n'a pas tenu le coup comme je l'ai fait, qui a pété un câble. Sans doute a-t-on aussi retrouvé le mien. Je suis morte cette nuit-là.

Au fond, je me soupçonne d'avoir simplement attendu une raison **valable**. J'attendais, patiemment, de pouvoir sauter et me dire « _C'est pas de ma faute._ » Une raison de trouver la force, la faiblesse, la lâcheté, de sauter. De me **libérer** le plus égoïstement possible. Il suffisait de penser qu'il était parti, et que je devais le rejoindre. Penser, je n'en étais plus capable. Sauter, c'est à la portée de tout ceux qui ferment les yeux. Je me battais, encore, toujours, contre le monde. Je me suis battue longtemps. Quatorze ans. J'avais **quatorze ans**, et j'ai abandonné, je n'en pouvais plus. Ma vie, sans le Visage, serait devenue comme une partie de basket sans panier. Une partie de foot sans ballon. Il n'y aurait plus eu de sens, alors à quoi bon ? J'avais le choix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était **mon** choix, à moi, que je devais faire toute seule.

C'était tellement facile. De pleurer, de monter le plus haut possible, de regarder en bas sans plus avoir peur. Plus de **vertige**. J'ai soufflé quelques mots. Je ne me souviens plus desquels. Le Visage, je ne le reverrais plus jamais, plus jamais de sourires** payés**, plus de nouvelle coupe de cheveux déchaînant des groupes d'amies à la cour de récré. _Plus_. _Jamais_. **Rien**.

Je ne sais pas si la larme, cette dernière larme que j'ai versé, a touché le sol avant mon **corps**. Je n'ai rien senti, à part le regret. Je me suis sentie tomber, et j'ai regretté. Je me suis dit « _J'aurais du manger du chocolat, pas sauter._ » Mais c'était trop tard. Je me souviens avoir heurté les pavés, mais je n'ai pas eu **mal**. J'ai regardé la nuit se voiler de rouge, et je me suis dit « _La partie est terminée. Carton rouge, chérie. Tu sors._ » J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me suis forcée à oublier, à **tout **oublier, parce que je m'étais laissée tomber.

**J**'avais laissé tomber.


End file.
